zombies_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SP5
*Users can customize their profiles as they see fit. **You can use this template if you want to put information about yourself. **It is allowed to use explicit language. **It is not allowed to publish sexual or violently graphic content (videos, images, links). The site is not responsible for these crimes . **You can create custom userboxes. An example here . **Administration is not obligated to help you in your personal space. *IT IS FORBIDDEN TO MODIFY THE PAGES OF THE USERS, SINCE THEY ARE TREATED AS PERSONAL SPACES (This does not apply to blocked users, whose pages of users will be laundered for an indefinite period of time). *The BLOGS are also personal and the opinions that the users pour into them are their exclusive responsibility. Comments made by others will be censored whenever they offend the user who owns the space. *'The use of MULTI ACCOUNTS' with intentions to damage the wiki is prohibited . **If you are blocked and want to return immediately, using this method, you will not only be blocked in the other account (s), but you will also increase your blocking for each fake account by two weeks. **If you use two or more accounts in the wiki, notify the administrators, in order to recognize and not confuse your actions with vandalism. **If you use two or more accounts, but one is sanctioned, both will be, for the safety of the wiki. **Do not rush back, as this, as mentioned before, will only hurt you more. Remember that you have violated the rules, and you must be sanctioned for it. Even so, NO blocking in Zombies Fanon Wiki will be permanent, unless the entire administration decides to take that action. *In ZFW we accept the diversity of opinions and we respect the way in which the users express themselves (be it with or without bad words) but always that everything unfolds within the framework of respect. Any aggression, impertinence or misplaced comment will be erased and the person responsible will be liable for the corresponding sanctions. *'DO NOT VANDALIZE THE PAGES' . Vandalism is any addition, subtraction or change of information in the content of the pages , done with or without deliberate intention to endanger the integrity of this site. This type of attitude empowers the administrator to block the responsible party for as long as it determines necessary. **Whenever you find some vandalism in the pages, report to a reverser '', '' and in case of not having any active, directly to an administrator . *Administrators are empowered to PROTECT THE PAGES they deem necessary and only allow certain users to edit them. In this way they protect the integrity of the contents that could be in danger of vandalism. **The common users have the possibility of modifying the main page , relevant templates (without registering the administration) and specially protected pages. The violation of the first prohibition merits a blocking sanction of 3 weeks. **''Administrators: Warn in the community forum if there are any changes in these important templates, whether or not you or someone else you have warned.'' *'DO NOT RENAME' pages without consensus of other users. That will be considered as a lack of respect and will be subject to sanctions. *'BE AWARE' . Edit, write, correct and keep everything under control is difficult. Do not underestimate the work of others. On the contrary, you can help or advise, or simply leave a review in the comments on the story. *'DO NOT USE LEGAL THREATS' to resolve conflicts. Instead of legal threats, try to resolve your problem by talking to the administrators or whoever corresponds within the Wikia for the good of all. If you take legal action, please refrain from editing until it is resolved. *'ALWAYS BE AWARE' that this place is a free editing site and any user can modify the information. In addition, the license of all Wikia wikis is CC-BY-SA, which means that all the text that is published in the wikis is freely distributed, anyone can pick it up and copy it, having as its only limitation to have to quote where did he get it from and who is the author. *All sanctions will be applied by the administrators, taking into account the seriousness of the damage or problem caused. These guidelines are subject to change as long as administrators deem them relevant. Category:Policies